Flower lady
by Ayana Jung
Summary: Kisah fantasi mengenai yunjae yang terpisah selama 6 tahun ./GS/ Yunjae/ Romance-drama-hurt-fantasi.
1. Chapter 1

**Flower lady**

Author : Ayana Jung

Rate: T ( aman )

Genre : hurt, romance, drama

Pairing : YunJae

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong ( yeoja )

Jung Yunho ( namja )

And The Other

Disclaimer : **semua member milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan m** **anagement** **nya masing-masing**

Warning : GS, , alur cerita ngaje. FF ini asli hasil imajinasi ku ketika melihat Yunjae Moment beberapa waktu lalu. hehe Typo bertebaran di mana-mana udah pasti, penulisannya sedikit ancur gegara ngebut, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

 **SUMMARY :** Ketika dua kekuatan menyatu maka halangan seperti apapun akan dapat di musnahkan. Kegelapan tidak selamanya akan selalu menang dari cahaya meski cahaya tersebut telah redup.

 **Prolog**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Senyum indah itu mengembang saat melihat kupu-kupu tengah menari-nari di atas bunga gazania dari balik tirai jendela kamarnya. Bunga indah berwarna-warni tersebut bergoyang ketika hembusan angin menerpa mereka.

" Yang mulia putri Jaejoong, hamba rasa sudah waktunya anda untuk makan siang" sapaan lembut dari pelayan setianya membuat gadis bersurai panjang itu menoleh. Dan dengan Jemari lentik Jaejoong menutup tirai jendela hingga membuat kamar yang tadinya terlihat terang berubah menjadi remang-remang karena hanya disinari oleh cahaya lilin di setiap sudutnya.

" Sebaiknya putri tidak terlalu lama berada di jendela " melas sang pelayan yang begitu setia dan menyayangi majikkannya tersebut.

" Aku hanya ingin berganti suasana Junsu~ah. Sudah 6 tahun aku terkurung di kamar sempit dan gelap ini."

" Hamba hanya tidak ingin, kejadian 6 tahun lalu terulang kembali kepada anda Yang Mulia!" Tergambar jelas raut kekhawatiran di wajah Junsu ketika dirinya membayangkan kenangan masa lalu yang membuat majikan tercintanya harus terisolasi dari dunia luar.

#FlashBack On

 _Trang! Trang! Trang!_

Terdengar suara pedang yang saling beradu menambah suasana mencekam. Tetesan-tetesan darah mengalir di tanah yang basah akibat terkena air hujan.

" Serahkan putri Jaejoong atau seluruh dataran _Bigeast_ ini akan Aku luluh lantahkan"

" Kami tidak akan menyerahkan Putri Jaejoong kepada bangsa _Elf_ seperti kalian." Ujar salah seorang prajurit _Bigeast_ menjawab permintaan ketua pimpinan perang bangsa _ELF_.

" Dasar para prajurit bodoh!" Teriak pimpinan _ELF_ murka. " Akan ku hancurkan kerajaan busuk ini dengan kekuatan ku"

" Kami memang bodoh, tetapi kami tidak takut mesti nyawa kami sebagai taruhannya"

 _Trang! Trang! Trang!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _~Kediaman Ratu Kim Bigeast_ ~

" Junsu~ah bawa Putri Jaejoong ke _Flower kastil_ " titah sang Ratu kerajaan _Bigeast_ didalam ruang tersembuyi kerajaan di sudut ruangan kediaman ratu tersebut. Tangan hangatnya membelai lembut surai hitam anak kesayangannya yang tengah tidur terlelap dalam gendongan Junsu kemudian mengecupnya.

" Tapi Yang Mulia!"

" Ku mohon Junsu~ah, hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Putri Ku. Lewati lorong ini dan segera pergilah ke arah selatan disanalah tempat kastil tersebut berada."

" Tapi bukankah _Flower kastil_ tidak dapat terlihat oleh mata telanjang?"

" Ini pakailah" dengan sangat hati-hati ratu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul batu berwarna merah darah dari balik Jubah kebesaranya " Bawalah _Sunrise Ruby Ring_ ini bersama kalian, dengan Kalung ini maka sang pemakai mampu melihat _Flower kastil_. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa pelayan di ujung lorong ini, ajaklah mereka bersama kalian dan jangan sekali-sekali kalian keluar dari kastil itu sebelum kami datang menjemput kalian" titah sang Ratu sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu lorong tersebut dengan meja juga beberapa kain agar pintu lorong rahasia itu tidak dapat di temukan.

Tangis Ratu Kim pecah saat harus berpisah dengan anak semata wayangnya. Tangannya bergetar memegang dadanya kemudian memukul-mukulnya dengan pelan, "kenapa harus putriku" isaknya pelan.

Ratu Kim ingat ketika Jaejoong baru saja dilahirkan, para tetua istana langsung mengadakan rapat di ballroom istana saat melihat mutiara hitam mata Jaejoong berubah merah saat berada di bawah matahari.

Para tetua istana percaya bahwa Putri Jaejoong memiliki _Haptic Motion Eye,_ kekuatan yang mampu mengalahkah Kekuasaan Bangsa _ELF,_ bangsa yang terkenal kejam karena memiliki kekuatan iblis jahat. Menurut legenda yang mereka ketahui secara turun temurun bahwa akan terlahir sepasang bayi yang memiliki kekuatan untuk memusnahkan kekuatan _querly dark_ , kekuatan hitam maha dahsyat milik raja Bangsa _ELF_. Sepasang bayi tersebut memiliki ciri yang berbeda, bayi perempuan akan memiliki kedua bola mata yang akan berubah merah semerah darah bila terkena matahari atau bisa disebut _Haptic Motion Eyes_ serta menguarkan aura berwarna jingga, sedangkan apabila laki-laki maka kedua bola matanya akan berubah menjadi warna emerald atau _Shelter Eyes_ jika terjadi bulan purnama penuh atau fullmoon saat lahir dan kembali muncul saat berusia 18 tahun. Kekuatan sesungguhnya dari kedua bayi tersebut akan muncul ketika keduanya berusia 18 tahun.

Sudah ratusan atau ribuan tahun bangsa _ELF_ selalu bersikap semena-mena. Mereka memiliki kekuatan _querly dark_ , kekuatan yang mampu menghanguskan satu desa dalam semalam. Sudah beberapa desa dan kerajaan yang menjadi korban karena Raja Lee Sooman, Raja bangsa _ELf_ hanya karena merasakan aura dari kedua bayi tersebut dan mulai mencari mereka diseluruh dataran.

Selama dua belas tahun Jaejoong di sembunyikan oleh pihak kerajaan _Bigeast_ karena takut bangsa _ELF_ akan menyadari keberadaanya hingga tadi malam, ketika kerajaan _Cassieopeia_ datang membawa putra mereka untuk di tunangkan dengan Putri Jaejoong. Raja Jung yang semula tidak mengetahui perihal kekuatan Jaejoong harus terkesiap ketika Mata Jaejoong tiba-tiba berubah warna merah darah saat putra mereka mengajaknya bermain di halaman istana.

Tubuh Jaejoong menguarkan aura berwarna jingga saat tangan mungil Yunho menggenggamnya, ternyata Yunho merupakan pasangan dari bayi lengenda tersebut sehingga membuat seluruh anggota kerajaan langsung memisahkan mereka. Seperti kehilangan belahan Jiwa, Jaejoong dan Yunho pun menjerit saat genggaman tangan mereka terlepas.

Kedua kerajaan sepakat akan memisahkan keduanya hingga mereka berusia 18 tahun, sehingga saat selesai acara pertunangan tersebut seluruh Keluarga kerajaan cassiopeia langsung kembali kekerajaan mereka.

Cahaya yang di keluarkan oleh Jaejoong memancar hingga keseluruh penjuru termasuk bagian Utara malam itu, di mana bangsa _ELF_ tinggal. Hingga membuat Kerajaan _Bigeast_ di serang saat fajar belum saja tiba sesaat setelah kerajaan _Cassiopeia_ pergi.

#flashback Off

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan kerjaan Bigeast dan baginda raja dan ratu setelah mereka pergi dari sana.

Selama 6 tahun dirinya juga putri Jaejoong dan beberapa pelayan tidak pernah keluar gari Flower kastil. Selain medan yang curam dengan beberapa tebing yang mengelilingi kastil, di sebelah barat kastil juga terdapat Hutan mati yang sering kali terdengar long longan suara srigala. Beberapa penjaga harus kehilangan nyawa demi membawa putri Jaejoong sampai ke kastil ini.

Untung saja begitu sampai di kastil, terdapat mata air murni yang keluar dari sela-sela batu di taman sebelah barat kastil. Dan di sebelah selatan terdapat berbagai macam tumbuhan serta buah-buahan yang dapat mereka makan selama 6 tahun ini.

" Apa yang sedang kau lamun kan Suie~ah?"

Suara lembut nan merdu itu membuyarkan kenangan masa lalu kejam mereka. Junsu menatap sendu sang putri, kemudian tersenyum hangat.

" Kenapa anda memanggil hamba dengan sebutan itu lagi yang mulia?"

" Karena kau sudah ku anggap keluarga ku, bolehkah? Aku kesepian disini. Selama 6 tahun tidak satu pun yang dapat ku ajak bicara seleluasa kau Suie~ah" keluh Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir cherry nya.

Menanggapi hal tersebut, Junsu hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya. Baru pertama kali dirinya melihat putri yang selama ini terlihat dewasa merajut seperti anak kecil. Dengan senang hati di anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Yeey" teriaknya sambil meneruskan makan siangnya.

TBC

Ff ini saya khususkan untuk Yunjae yg beberapa hari lalu reunian hohoho

#Yunjaeisback2015

Inspirasi dpt dr acara tersebut..

Ini ff imajinasi milik saya

Buat yang tidak suka harap **JANGAN DIBACA**

Oktober memang pernuh berkah, selain oktober juga mejadi bulan lahir saya. Di bulan oktober pula kita semua sebagai anak Yunjae shipper dapat melihat kemesraan mereka hohohohoho

Thanks

Ayana Jung


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter : 1

~happy reading~

Suara riak air mengalir indah di bawah air terjun di bukit Bolero. Tebing-tebing bebatuan yang nampak curam di tumbuhi berbagai jenis tanaman indah termasuk Mandevilla, tanaman merambat yang dapat tumbuh meski di suhu yang rendah.

" Begitu melewati air terjun Sandari ini maka kita akan sampai di Dataran gersang Bigeast pangeran" Ujar Pria berjidat lebar yang kini tengah menelisik kawasan air terjun tersebut.

" Sudah ku bilang Yoochun hyung, sebut namaku saja jika kita sedang berada di luar istana" keluh pria bermata musang.

" Baiklah pang-akh maksud ku Yunho"

" Hei! Lihat!" Teriak pria berbadan tinggi di ujung lereng tebing bebatuan sambil menunjuk ke arah selatan " waaah daebak! Kerajaan yang dulunya terkenal dengan kesuburan dan kemakmurannya kini telah menjadi tanah gersang. Lihat! Bahkan tanahnya berwarna hitam pekat. Entah apa yang terjadi 6 tahun lalu" lanjutnya.

Yunho mengarahkan kuda yang di tungganginya untuk menghadap selatan.

" Saya tidak yakin disana ada lorong rahasia menuju Flower kastil seperti kata baginda Raja jika keadaanya seperti ini Yunho~ah"

Yunho tidak menyahut. Mata musangnya terus memperhatikan daratan Bigeast. Ada perasaan rindu ketika dirinya melihat puing-puing bebatuan yang dulu pernah dilihatnya ketika usianya masih 12 tahun.

" Aku heran kenapa Ayahanda menyuruh kita ke tanah tandus dan gersang seperti ini?"

Pletak

" Yak, Hyung" Sebuah kayu sukses mendarat di jidat pria yang nampak paling muda tersebut. Sedang sang pelaku hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

" Ayahanda tidak pernah menyuruh mu Jung Changmin, tetapi kau dengan seenak jidat menyelinap kabur dan mengikuti kami" ujar yunho sambil memacu kudanya ke arah selatan Bolero. Melihat 'kemesraan' kakak-adik tersebut Yoochun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian ikut memacu kudanya meninggalkan Pangeran kedua kerajaan Cassiopeia yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

~ Flower castle ~

" Yang Mulia ?" Teriak Junsu panik ketika melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong saat hendak mengantarkan makan siang kekamar sang Putri bermutiara rusa tersebut. " anda kenapa Yang Mulia?"

" Entahlah suie, hanya saja dadaku tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang." Lirih Jaejoong sambil memegangi dadanya.

Brakk

Pintu berornamen bunga orcid tersebut terbuka lebar dengan paksa ketika beberapa pelayan berlari berhamburan masuk kedalamnya.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan di ruangan Putri Jaejoong?" Teriak Junsu murka ketika melihat beberapa pelayan masuk tanpa seijinnya membuat mereka tertunduk takut mendengarnya. Junsu hendak melanjutkan aksi marahnya ketika lengan putih mulus menahanya dengan lembut.

" Sudahlah tak apa" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menatap Junsu membuat amarah Junsu musnah seketika. " Ada apa kalian kesini?" Lanjutnya dengan suara selembut kapas.

" Maaf kan kami yang mulia, tapi aliran air yang mengalir disebelah utara kastil berubah menjadi keruh" ujar salah satu pelayan pria yang tengah memegang baki yang lumayan cukup besar.

" Kenapa bisa seperti itu pelayan Choi?"

" Kami juga tidak mengerti yang mulia, padahal saat fajar tadi aliran airnya masih jernih tetapi menjelang siang aliran air tersebut tiba-tiba saja menjadi keruh"

" Apakah rerumputan di sekitar tepi aliran air menjadi layu?"

" Ya, yang mulia. Bukan saja layu, tetapi daunnya berubah menjadi gelap."

" Apakah diantara kalian sudah ada yg mencoba mengambil air tersebut?" beberapa pelayan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, yang mulia"

" Syukurlah. Perintahkan seluruh pelayan untuk tidak mengambil air di aliran air tersebut."

" Tapi... Tapi bagaimana bisa Yang mulia, aliran air tersebut adalah satu-satunya sumber air utama dikastil ini!"

" Aku sendiri tidak tahu, tetapi yang jelas air tersebut telah terkontaminasi sesuatu dan tentunya sesuatu tersebut bukanlah hal yang baik"

" Lalu kita harus minum dari mana Yang Mulia?" sejenak Jaejoong terdiam, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela.

" Awan mulai menghitam, aku rasa sebentar lagi akan hujan." Dahi seluruh pelayan saling bertautan, mereka tidak mengerti maksud ucapan sang majikan.

" Kenapa Yang Mulia malah membahas hujan di saat genting seperti ini?" protes salah satu pelayan yang memakai topi jerami di kepalanya. Jaejoong tersenyum samar kemudian menatap mereka satu persatu.

" Tampung air hujan sebanyak mungkin dengan semua peralatan yang kita miliki untuk menyetok persediaan air semetara sambil menunggu aliran air kembali jernih seperti semula. Itulah maksud ku pelayan Ahn!" Pelayang Ahn yang sempat protes tadi menunduk terdiam.

" Maafkan Hamba Yang Mulia" sesal sang pelayan.

" Sudahlah, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku tahu kekhawatiran kalian semua. Maaf jika aku membuat kalian menjadi terbelengggu di kastil ini!" Ucap Jaejoong pelan dengan wajah sendunya.

" Aniyo, Yang Mulia!? Jangan berkata seperti itu. Sudah tugas kami sebagai pelayan untuk setia kepada majikannya. Kami akan melakukan apapun perintah yang anda berikan kepada kami. " Semua pelayan di ruang tersebut menunduk terdiam mendengar ucapan Junsu barusan. Mereka merasa bersalah sudah membuat putri Jaejoong bersedih.

Mereka merasakan apa yang Jaejoong rasakan. Terikat dengan Flower kastil dan tidak di perbolehkan keluar dari area kastil. Para pelayan setia Jaejoong masih merasa beruntung masih bisa beraktifitas di luar ruangan, tetapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Entah sampai kapan sang putri berkulit selembut salju tersebut dapat bebas. Mereka hanya mampu berdoa.

.

.

.

.

.

~ Bigeast~

" Hyung Lihatlah!" Seru Changmin sambil melambaikan sesuatu di tangannya.

Yunho turun dari kuda putihnya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri sang dongsaeng di ikuti oleh Yoochun.

" Aneh, Hampir seluruh dataran Bigeast terbakar hangus, tetapi kenapa buku aneh ini masih begitu utuh meski ada sedikit sobekan di pinggir-pinggirnya?" Gumam changmin sambil membolak-balik benda yang dia temukan tadi.

" Dari mana kau dapatkan buku itu, pangeran?"

" Aku mendapatkanya di bawah sana, di bawah bebatuan berwarna hitam itu. Tadi Ace tidak sengaja menendang batu dan hampir saja aku terjatuh. Saat kulihat kebawah ternyata aku menemukan buku usang ini" jelas Changmin sambil mengusap lembut kuda berkulit coklat tua kesayangnnya.

Yunho dan Yoochun saling memandang, kemudian dengan sigap di raihnya bukur setebal 3 centi berwarna gelap tersebut dari tangan Changmin.

Tangan kekar Yunho membolak balikkan buku tersebut, dahinya mengernyit bingung menatap buku bersampul hitam yang seolah terlilit sesuatu dan terlihat seperti akar hitam. Jemari tangannya berusaha membuka lilitan-lilitan tersebut, namun seolah seperti perangko akar-akar hitam tersebut merekat erat melilit dan sulit untuk di lepas.

" Bagaimana cara membukanya? Lilitan dibuku ini begitu kuat dan sulit sekali di lepas"

" Apa mungkin ini buku sihir bangsa Troll?"

" Itu tidak mungkin Yoochun hyung, sepengetahuanku bangsa Troll tidak pernah keluar dari alam bawah tanah, mereka hidup di kelembaban jadi bagaimana mungkin buku ini bisa sampai ke dataran"

" Tapi Yunho , hanya bangsa Troll yang mampu membuat Sihir dan mengunci buku dengan kekuatan mereka"

" Sihir!?" Gumam Yunho pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

 _' Jika kau putar waktu terbalik, sinar penunjuk arah akan memberikan cahaya dari kegelapan'_

" Suara itu lagi" desah yunho pelan.

Yoochun dan Changmin saling bertatapan kemudian melihat bingung ke arah Yunho.

" Suara apa yang Hyung maksud?"

" Ah, sudahlah nanti aku akan menceritakkannya kepada kalian. Sekarang Aku hanya penasaran maksud dari _' Jika kau putar waktu terbalik, sinar penunjuk arah akan memberikan cahaya dari kegelapan'_ ?"

" Apa maksud mu Yunho hyung?"

" Itu adalah sebuah cara untuk membuka buku aneh ini!"

" Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa itu caranya?"

" Seseorang membisikannya kepadaku?"

" Siapa seseorang itu? Apa kau Yoochun hyung?" Yoochun menggeleng sambil menyilangkan tangannya ketika Changmin menatap penuh tanya.

" Yak!" Teriak Yunho mengagetkan Yoomin " Kau ini cerewet dan terlalu banyak bertanya, seharusnya tadi kau kutinggalkan di Goa labirin tersesat itu Jung Changmin" murka sang pewaris Tahta cassieopeia tersebut yang di balas ringisan Changmin.

" Sebentar lagi akan hujan, saya rasa lebih baik kita mencari tempat berteduh terlebih dahulu. " Saran Yoochun sambil melirik kekanan dan kekiri mencari tempat berteduh " saya rasa kita harus bergegas, karena disini tidak ada tempat yang bisa kita gunakan untuk berteduh"

Di sekeliling mereka tidak terlihat satupun tempat yang bisa mereka singgahi untuk berteduh karena seluruh dataran Bigeast sepenuhnya rata akibat peperangan beberapa tahun lalu.

Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin menaiki kuda mereka masing-masing. Kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Bigeast untuk mencari tempat istirahat dan berteduh.

" Tetapi lorong yang di maksud dengan ayahanda tidak kita temukan. Apakah kita akan kembali kesini Yunho hyung?" Tanya Changmin sambil menoleh kekanan dan kekiri melihat hamparan lahan tandus hitam negeri Bigeast.

" Aniyo. Ayahanda bilang meski tanpa lorong tersebut kita masih bisa ketempat Flower kastil, hanya saja perjalanannya sedikit rumit dan terlalu banyak bahaya"

" Lantas, apakah kita akan memilih opsi kedua tersebut karena gagal menemukan lorong rahasia itu"

" Ya, mau tidak mau. Mungkin lorong tersebuh hancur dan tertimbun karena kekuatan dahsyat pemimpin Bangsa Elf seperti yang ayahanda ceritakan."

" lalu kenapa kau di utus ayahanda untuk pergi ketempat berbahaya tersebut?"

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Changmin. Beginilah jadinya jika mengajak seseorang berkelana tanpa tahu situasinya. Rasanya ingin sekali merobek bibir cerewet itu.

" Makanya lain kali tak perlu mengendap-endap mengikuti kami dari belakang dasar food monster, dan ingatkan aku untuk menguliti bibirmu yang penuh tanya itu begitu kita telah menyelesaikan misi ini" keluh Yunho.

TBC

Bagaimana kah kisah selanjutnya?

Tunggu kisah selanjutnya di chap depan. Hahahahahahahahahaha

Salam Ayana Jung


End file.
